


Speak out

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Game night with the Malfoys [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Games, M/M, Malfoy Manor, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry and the Malfoy family play the muggle game speak out.





	Speak out

The next week Harry brought another muggle game for them to play. 

Once they sat down in the living room, he placed the box containing the game on table and took his tea from Narcissa with a small thank you. 

"So what you brought this time Potter?" Lucius inquired. 

"The game speak out. It's a fun one to play." he answered. 

"Yes we played it with friends too. It was very funny!" Draco added. 

"Well let's see shall we?" Narcissa said. 

So they all put their tea away and Harry opened the box, displaying all the contents on the table. 

Lucius poked at the plastic things with a weird shape with one finger. 

"Potter what are those?" 

"Oh you're supposed to put that in your mouth. One of your team will put that in their mouth and try to say something while the other has to guess it."

At this Lucius made a slightly disgusted face. 

"I can't imagine that having any use." 

"But it does father. You can see who is the most well spoken. I mean if you can make someone understand something with that in your mouth, everyone will be able to understand you normally." Draco explained to his father. 

"Very well." 

And so the teams were made. Harry and Narcissa as a team and Draco with Lucius. The latter claiming that Potter was barely well spoken normally so he would lose the game for sure if in a team with him. 

Once the first two on each team got the plastic piece in their mouth and the cards were split the game began. 

Narcissa and Harry were doing great. Draco's mother easily guessing what Harry said. 

However Draco and his father were doing a bit less. And when Harry looked over he couldn't blame them. It was a too funny sight to see. Lucius had the piece in his mouth and tried to speak as he normally would. Resulting in funny faces. 

Quickly he looked away again, continuing to say everything so he and Narcissa would win. 

In the end they did and Harry took the piece out of his mouth again. Then they started to watch Lucius and Draco, who slowly got very frustrated. 

Eventually so frustrated that Lucius took the piece out. 

"I said dog Draco. Dog" Lucius threw his hands in the air. 

"I thought you said cock" Draco muttered. 

At this Harry smirked. 

"No worries Lucius. I will be a team with Draco in the next round. I'm sure Narcissa will understand you better" he smiled, and so they began again. 


End file.
